Prison Insanity
by me12243
Summary: DISCONTINUED


"For the crimes you have commited against Lord Viktor, Markus Corvinus, eloping with a lycan, and physical assualt to Kraven, (A/N: From when she punched him in the nose. I figured a high-tech coven like that would have security tapes.) you will be sentenced to life in prison." The Gavel hit the wood as people filed out. She sat there and smiled. What little sanity she had left her when she found out what Michael was all along.

Yay! Flashback time!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

She looked down at the pregnancy test she had bought. Two red lines. Positive. She looked down at the second one. Again, two red lines.

She smiled. Yes, smiled.

Selene ran to Michael with the tests in her hands.

"Michael, look!"

He looked surprised from her smiles. Michael's eyes widened in horror when he saw what she was holding out to him.

He snatched them from her hands and looked at them. "What do the lines mean?" He growled it to her more than anything.

Her face dropped from the anger and dissapointment etched on his face. "They're both positive. I'm pregnant Michael. Why aren't you happy?"

"You're getting an abortion, right?" He looked her strait in the eyes. " 'Cuz I don't want no babies."

Tears started to pool around her eyes. "Of course not, Michael. How could you think I could do such a thing?" Her voice held the same tone it did when she had asked Viktor why he trusted Kraven over her.

He glared at her. "You're getting an abortion and that's final!"

Her tears started spilling out, running over her flawless face. She had never seen him like this. It was actually very frightening. "No."

His face would have been bright red with anger if he wasn't half vampire. "It's the baby or me, Selene. Choose."

"Don't you love me anymore?"

"You thought I love you?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes..."

"Well that's too bad. 'Cuz I'm not gunna let you have my child."

"But- I - Michael, just please listen to me..." Her voice trailed off as he walked away, to the kitchen.

"Michael...what are you doing?" She asked as he came out with one of the knifes she stores in there. She quickly got her senses in her and ran, hoping to get to the car. Though she knew it was a waste of time, she knew she should try what ever she could.

He caught her before she made it halfway across the room, and stabbedher in the lower abdomen. He stabbed her repeatedly, making sure there was no chance there would be children. He let go of her and she crumpled to the floor, having been unconcious since the first penetration. (A/N: hehe. "penetration" sounds funny...XD)

She awoke a few hours afterward. In pain, and very thirsty. She crawled to the room she and Michael shared. Only to find that everything that proved he was here was gone.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

She now sat in her seat in the court room. They had rebuilt the entire mansion. She thought about what prisonmight be like as they took her and shoved her in a car to drive her to the prison vampires kept in London.

Selene laughed hystericaly when she found out she'd be in the men's half of the prison since they decided the women's prison was too soft for her.

When she was led to the cell she'd be sharing with two men, (They had not told her who they were), she surprised that she'd be sharing a cell with Lucius Malfoy, and Severus Snape.

She laughed a lot like Bellatrix Lestrange had. "That's barely prison to me you stupid people! These guys are my guys and nobody else's guys!" The guards had no clue what she meant and simply took that she was insane. Which she was, of course. "Jeesh, Severus you look terrible in that outfit." They had all been forced into the orange prison clothes, of course. Really, can you imagine how funny it would be to see Severus Snape in bright orange clothing?

He smiled at her slightly. "And, of course, you still look wonderful in those clothes."

"I've always wanted to go to prison simply because I wanted to get all the bad-asses together and have a tea party." At this statement Lucius broke into uncontrolable laughter.

"I love you so much Selene. OH-MY-LORD! Severus do you know what this means?" He pointed at Selene.

Severus looked at Selene then back at Lucius, smile widening. They had all clearly gone insane. "Does it mean that since we've all gone completely mad that maybe we can figure out why a raven is like a writing desk?"

"Good idea. But Severus, look at this beautiful thing before us. A beautiful thing that happens to love our company. A beautiful thing that has way too much fun swallowing our dicks."

His eyes widened in relization.

Selene spoke up then. "They let you do that in prison?" They both nodded. "Hey, look! It's Michael." She pointed over to the captured hybrid being shoved into the cell across from them. "Ha! Now you get to be lonely with out even a cellmate and have to watch while these two get blowjobs whenever they want!"

"Yeah!" Severus yelled. "What she said."

"Haha! "That's what she said."" Lucius popped up from nowhere. Severus giggled.

A guard came up to their cell just then. "Come on you three, time to hit the showers." Selene, Severus, and Lucius followed the man.

"Wait a second." Selene narrowed her eyes in suspition. "Why aren't you two in Azkaban?"

"No idea." Lucius said.

They walked in to the showers as a bunch of men looked pervertedly at Selene.

Well, isn't this going to be fun?

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_**A/N: Well, I hope you all like it. I know no one is on character, but that's on purpose. I think I'll make a one-shot about these three getting drunk together. lol. Please review. I will happilly reply to them in my next chapter.**_


End file.
